You Love Me, You Love Me Not
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin have realised they share feelings for the other.....but can't tell.... Kaoru finally decides to give up on ever having Kenshin, so she decides to look for someone else. How will Kenshin handle it?
1. Chapter 1

As cherry blossoms fell from the Sakura tree, a few feet away from where she was standing, a young swords mistress named Kaoru Kamiya was sweeping up her front porch, to her dojo. The wind was blowing the cherry blossoms, and the few strands of hair gone astray from the pink ribbon holding it up in a high ponytail, into her face. She didn't really notice, or care, very much. She was lost in her own confused thoughts. She wasn't doing much sweeping, either. It actually looked more like she was dancing with the broom, than cleaning with it. 

She thought about a lot of different topics, most of which, involving her future. She was confused, to put it mildly. She felt a great deal of pain; heartache. Her 19th birthday was nearing, and, surprisingly, she was bitter about it. It wasn't the age, that she could handle. She knew what was important was what was on the inside. Though, it mystified her, how anyone could think differently than that….

She needed a new start, perhaps….she knew she should be wed soon. Her father wanted her wed before 21, so she had to start looking fast…. She knew who she loved. He just didn't love her, back. She didn't know this for a fact, she just……could tell. The way she thought he always treated her like a little girl. Always saving her. Flirting with her friend……it just all made sense. He just didn't care….

Unfortunately, things could not be that easy for Kaoru. He had held her heart ever since they met. He had broken it many times. Yet…..somehow, he always knew how to make it better….

"Trying to fit a square into a circle is no life…." Kaoru said, out loud, to no one in particular. Her friends had left, off on some picnic. She had chosen not to go, and despite her friends objections, she has stayed firm with her decision. That put Kenshin in an odd position. He had wanted her to go so badly, but he wouldn't make her. He figured she must have had something very important to do back at home, that would have caused her to miss out on the 'fun'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was watching all of friends, sitting by the river. He, himself, was leaning against a tree trunk. Yahiko had decided to bring Tsubame, and they were talking softly, sitting at the edge of the river, holding hands. 

Dr. Genzai had decided to stay home, but his granddaughters, Ayame and Sasume had decided to join them, and were currently picking flowers, and chasing butterflies together, occasionally rolling in the grass, getting grass clippings all over their kimonos…..

Even Megumi and Sano were having a good time. Together. Every once in a while arguing quietly, but, for the most part, they were getting along nicely. They were sitting rather close…..Kenshin observed, smiling slightly. 

Just then, Ayame and Sasume came running over, flowers clutched in their fists. They dropped the flowers into his lap, disrupting his musings. 

"For you, Uncle Kenny!" they said in unison, smiling widely, proud of their accomplishments…

"Oh, really?" Kenshin looked up, smiling. "That was really nice of you, that it was…." then he looked down at the 'flowers' in his lap, most of which, were only weeds.

"We're glad you liked them!" they replied. I bet Miss Kaoru would love some, too…Let's go pick some more!!!" and with that. They ran off, in pursuit of more flowers. 

Kenshin picked up a daisy, courtesy of Ayame and Sasume, picking the petals off, one by one, slowly, repeating, "She loves me, she loves me not….." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wow…I got so many reviews so fast…I'm pleasantly surprised. I'm glad you like it….anyway, these characters aren't mine….blah blah blah…..Anyway, not that we have all of this straightened out…on with the kawaii insanity! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru had decided she was finished with the cleaning, and was fighting an enormous urge to find them at the river and join them. But, she knew she needed time to think things through; calm herself. She had been in a foul mood that week. When she wasn't beating Yahiko to a bloody pulp, she was quiet and moody, keeping to her room for long periods of time; burning incense and candles .

She wasn't sure of the cause of her great unhappiness. Well…she did know, in her heart, but her pride would not let her think that she could get so upset over a man….. A category she had no control over…. She had to know….did he share any of her feelings? Did she even have a chance?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin had eventually pulled all of the petals off of the daisy, getting, 'She loves me…' he smiled inwardly, thinking, "Perhaps Sano is correct in his thinking. These silly little horoscopes and fortune tellers are stupid superstitions, and cannot be trusted, after all…" 

He couldn't say he never thought of her. To tell her of his deep feelings for her…. To run his fingers through that silky hair… To say she was his; and he was hers. He felt bad, trying to claim her like a possession, instead of a free thinking human, but that was how much he cared. He couldn't even entertain the thought of her…with someone else, though he knew it was inevitable that it would happen… After all, there was no way she could care for someone like him….a manslayer….

He stood up abruptly, the petals and weeds fell loftily down to the earth. He had finally decided to go back to the Dojo, though whether or not she would talk to him was still a mystery, with her recent mood and all. He gave them all a lousy excuse, something he wouldn't even be able to remember five minutes from then, and started towards the Dojo. 

The others didn't say anything to stop him from going. They were actually waiting for him to leave to go to her. It seemed like the natural thing; the right thing, for him to do for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru, in her anger and frustration, started to cry on her porch. She prayed everyday to Kami-sama, begging him to let that day be the day where Kenshin said anything to her about his love for her, if he even felt that way. She would even accept it, if he told her he didn't care. True, she would be heartbroken, but it beat being confused. She hated being stuck……with no place to go. Not having a choice…

After a few minutes, her crying turned to sobbing, and her shoulders heaved up and down. She shook violently. This was the first time she cried like this….in a long time…. It felt good, in an odd sense…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin turned upon the Dojo, seeing a puffy, red eyed, Kaoru. At the sight of him, Kaoru sobbed even harder. He ran the final 15 yards to the porch, praying she wasn't injured. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sobbed into his gi. He didn't notice what he hade done for another few minutes. He really hadn't meant to be forward with her, but seeing her that upset…He had to console her….She was showing more emotion in that instant than she had in a week….it did something to him….

He stroked her back, gently. If anyone did anything to hurt her… he would make their life a living hell. 

"Kaoru….what happened to you? Did anyone come here, while you were here alone?" Kenshin asked frantically, dropping the 'Miss' in time of crisis. If…someone had hurt her….while he wasn't there to save her…because he was gallivanting on some picnic….he wouldn't be able to live with himself…

Kenshin looked alarmed when he received no reply from her…..

"Kaoru….Kaoru???" he asked, but no answer was heard……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do you like it? I hope so!!! Please, send me reviews. What you liked and what you didn't, and how I can improve. Thanks to all of you who has done that!!! It helps a lot.

Till next time

*~Kaoru-dono~*


	3. Chapter 3

I'm bbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!! Sorry, I just couldn't resist .. I got a  
  
few good reviews, and I'm on top of the world . Anyway ..Here's the deal ..the RK characters, sadly  
  
for me, lucky for them, don't belong to me Who knows what I would make them do .O.o Hope you  
  
like this is the first time I'm typing off the top of my head not having it be on paper . Oh boy .Kami,  
  
I pray for this chapter to be logical .  
  
I have a few thank you's and what not to make.....please....you don't have to read them....just...I feel it is  
  
something I should do....Things I would never tell someone in person....for...fear of.....hm.....I  
  
dunno...just read...^^  
  
These are in no particular order.....just...whatever...I am referring to fanfiction.net pen names, whenever  
  
I can....  
  
First, and foremost....  
  
Sakabatou-tetsusaiga: Hm....so much to say....I really hope I get the chance to speak to you face to face  
  
one day...I think it would be very entertaining....^^ Thanks is an understatement....I could never thank  
  
you enough.... you have helped me a lot in my writing....and, you listen to me...which is more than I can  
  
say about a lot of people! I think we can relate, somehow....I do want you to know...I consider you as a  
  
best friend....in an odd way....I just don't think I could just...tell you. ^^   
  
Misao-chan: What to say? I love you, you know that...yet...you are so....frustrating!!! Anyway....we are  
  
best friends forever...remember that, weasel...:P  
  
Shii-chan...and Lauren-chan....: Beware.....Tomoe is not done murdering Kaoru yet....muhahaha!!!   
  
Reviewer people: You have made me sooo happy.....I wouldn't write, if you guys didn't like it.....  
  
Anyway...I'm done....lol...^^  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
Kaoru did not reply to Kenshin .she didn't even hear him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin was frantically calling her name out to her, praying for a response. He noticed she was still  
  
breathing, and he sighed out of relief. He looked into her eyes, but they were closed. He, after all of that,  
  
realized she was sleeping. He smiled, and tried to shake her a bit, to move her into her own futon. She  
  
would not wake. She seemed to be in a deep slumber, though there were tears still wet on her cheeks.  
  
He brushed them off gently. He tried to move her into her room himself, but she was clutching onto his  
  
gi, and could not be pried off. Even if he tried which he didn't. He smiled, looking down at the angel  
  
sleeping in his arms. She smelled of jasmine She looked .so beautiful .  
  
He took the ribbon out of her hair. He thought that would be most comfortable for her. He also thought  
  
she looked prettier that way, but would never dare tell her, for fear of being struck. He smiled, the young  
  
lady before him, was perfect. So perfect, she could never love him. And he could never expect her to. He  
  
was so unworthy of her ..  
  
He did, finally, get her to let go of him, and he put her in her futon. He didn't want her waking up in his  
  
arms. He probably get slapped and locked in the shed .She call him a hentai, among other names he  
  
didn't even want to imagine. He watched her sleep. He made her tea, then came back with it. She was  
  
still asleep.   
  
He brushed the hair from her face gently. She had been asleep for a few hours, not moving, not  
  
murmuring; nothing. The only sign that she was still alive, was her breathing. He knew why she was  
  
sleeping like this. He had also been up late; not even sleeping at all most of the nights that week. He  
  
heard someone up. He looked around the entire Dojo, not finding any signs of an intruder .. It must  
  
have been her. He cursed himself in his mind .that would have been the perfect opportunity to be with  
  
her .  
  
He shook his head, freeing himself of the thought. He knew he would have to let her go someday .  
  
Someday not so soon, he hoped. He then winced at his extreme selfishness. His deepest desire was for  
  
her to be happy .and, whether it was with or, most likely, without him, it  
  
wouldn't .couldn't .shouldn't matter   
  
He gazed upon her for what seemed like only five minutes but was really hours. She looked so calm; so  
  
peaceful. She looked like a goddess. Though, her calmness made him uneasy. She looked like she was  
  
dead if Kenshin couldn't hear hear her breathing he would have sworn she was dead. He took her  
  
wrist, and took her pulse once more. He did that often, as if she was as delicate as a porcelain doll, that  
  
would at any moment break, leaving him nothing but broken shards. Remnants of a love, to never  
  
form.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
Heh.... more of my stuff in this chapter, then story....well.....I hope you liked it.....  
  
I like my ellipses!!! It.....helps.....put...spaces...in...things....   
  
Till next time,   
  
~*Kaoru-dono*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. I'm baaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk again! ^.^ You just can't get rid of me, can you? ^.~ Anyway.. so sorry for not uploading sooner. I've been super busy!!! I know that is no excuse, but, I am pleased to say I am no longer a part of the math or reading teams, so that should free me up a bit. But, I still have Student Council, and there is NO way I am giving that up.. Sorry. But, I did take a couple of hours away from my internet time, to finish all of the assignments I've neglected to do for quite a while! That makes me a lot less stressful.. I am pleased with the reviews I have been getting, and, I am happy to say I have figured out how to disable the option that makes you have to sign in to review. Sorry.. I didn't even know there was even an option like that until a few people notified me of it. and, I had to press some random buttons to get rid of it.. but, all that matters is I fixed it, and it's no longer a hassle. I'm surprised (Pleasantly ^.^) that I haven't gotten any flames, yet. : ) Thanks for liking my first fic. it really gives me a higher ego. (If that's possible..XD) Well, I could talk about me forever, but I know the real reason you are here, so.. With no further ado (What's an ado, anyway?) here's chapter 4! Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, nor any of the other RK cast people belong to me. now leave me alone in my room filled with candles and incense so I can brood over it..: (  
  
(A/N: Sorry if I mix things up with what I've already done.. I don't have a reference copy of chapter three, yet, and I haven't been able to read it, in a while..)  
  
Kenshin had decided to leave after the sixth hour, as she was beginning to stir and he didn't want her waking up, finding him there. She woke up alone, in the dark, with a surprise.  
  
"I could have sworn he was here.." She whispered to herself, as she got out of bed on less than shaky feet. She walked to her closet, to stabilize herself, and looked in the small mirror that precariously on the wall. What she saw didn't please, nor surprise her. Her raven hair was not in its usual ribbon, and it fell along her shoulders. It was messy, not having been brushed in quite a while, and the little humidity in the air had made it stand slightly on end.  
  
"I look like a walking mess.." She said with dissatisfaction. "If he even was here, at all, I wouldn't have been surprised if he was afraid to look at me, and that's why he left." These thoughts were soooo great for her morale, weren't they? (A/N-Poor Kaoru-dono.) She was going to drive herself insane if she kept this up..She did her hair, and redressed in a nicer kimono than the one she had previously been wearing, whether it was an ego trip, or just by coincidence, she was unsure. She walked to the kitchen, where a more than pleasant surprise had awaited her.  
  
Hmmmm... I was wondering if I should make you wait an entire chapter to see what the surprise is, but because I haven't updated in forever.. And because I am a naturally nice person. and because that would mean I might get flames. (Don't ask how I figure that.. O.o) And people would get angry and stop reading it. and then I would have to chance typing during class. and then I would have to upload again.. So I think all of that means I will continue.. so.. On with the insanity! ^.^;  
  
Kenshin looked at the table setting he had created. He thought it looked rather nice, considering that interior decorating had never really been his strong point. There were flowers, rather lovely flowers, for the surrounding area. Daisies, sunflowers, and even a rose decorated the center of the table. Sano had suggested the rose when he, and the rest of the group had come home. He said it would have been perfect for the evening, and the perfect thing to snap Kaoru out of her mood. Kenshin hated the idea of it. He wanted her to be happy, but, he didn't think a simple flower could or would do that. It seemed too romantic to him. He wanted to be romantic with her, but.. it would make it all too difficult when she said what she truly felt. That she wouldn't accept a meager wandering rurouni to be her husband.That she didn't love him.. It would be too much. He considered taking it out if the arrangement, but maybe it could be the only thing that could let her know he cared about her feelings; he wanted to know what had caused her to become so incredibly upset. It pained him. It pained him.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, tears dried in such a way, that you could see where their path had traveled, until they had fallen off the side of her face. She smiled slightly, trying to smile through the pain. Kenshin rushed up to her and gave her a hug. A quick, friendly gesture, he meant nothing by.or so she thought.  
  
She looks so beautiful.. So incredibly gorgeous. He thought. He couldn't stand it.. he wanted so badly to kiss her.. To hold her.embrace her. to make her his. These were the same, exact thoughts I had before. If I keep having these thoughts whenever I see her.. I can't very well stay here can I?  
  
He poured her some tea, and sat her directly across from him.  
  
"Miss Kaoru.. please, tell me. what happened?" he asked, his violet eyes pleading for the truth; pleading for her happiness.  
  
Kaoru looked shocked. "It.It was nothing." she knew she had cried in his arms, but she thought she was dreaming.. she was so exhausted. "Really.." She tried once again to smile, but it looked false on her features.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "I know very well it was something, Miss Kaoru.. One usually doesn't cry like that if they are content, correct?" he asked, pouring her more tea.  
  
"Oh.. it was just a silly thing.. really, I'll be great.. I was also really exhausted.. I needed the incredible amount of sleep.." She replied, sipping her tea, the tea cup gently shaking in her nervous hands.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, look at me.. Tell me. did anyone come while I was gone. and hurt you?" he asked, his voice losing the innocent rurouni tone it usually held. She laughed lightly. "No.. of course not. don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, Kenshin!" she set the cup down. "If you really want to know.."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her small laugh. It wasn't a recovery, but it sure was an improvement, and he was extremely relieved that she wasn't hurt. "Well, it really is none of my business, that it isn't, but I do hold concern for your safety, and would appreciate to know what is wrong." he sipped his tea, awaiting her answer.  
  
"Well..." she seemed somewhat reluctant to tell him. "It... it was about my parents. they died when I was young.." She trailed off. He knew the story pretty well, by now.  
  
Kenshin took her hands, now unoccupied without the teacup, into his. "Kaoru.. I am very sorry..."  
  
Kaoru looked down, to heighten the effect. She hated to lie to him, but.. Part of her sorrow was over her parents, so it wasn't a complete lie..  
  
Kenshin lifted one of his hands, to gently lift her chin, so she looked him in the eyes.  
  
They both started to blush, which made Kaoru even more anxious. "Y-Yes, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin didn't blink; he was gazing into her lovely azure eyes, becoming wonderfully lost in them. I have one of two choices. I could either throw caution to the wind, take her in my arms, and kiss her... Or I could let this all end now, smile innocently, and apologize profusely, as always, and pretend it never happened. He glared inwardly, as the second choice seemed the most feasible.  
  
He set her hands, palm down, back unto the table top, and put his hands in his lap. "Are you sure nothing is troubling you, Miss Kaoru?" he asked, though not apologizing for his sudden movement. Because he wasn't sorry. He wanted to hold her hands, and look into her gorgeous eyes. None of his actions were an accident. The only hope he had, was that she didn't object when he did any of that. Yet, she was too kind for that; too kind for him. His past had to ruin everything for him... always..  
  
That long enough for you? I promise I'll update soon... ^.^ Maybe even within twenty four hours.. I think, I will try to update every weekend... at least once.. Do you think I am making Kenshin too much of a hentai? I don't.. I mean, we all know he loves her.. So he's gotta think about how pretty he thinks she is. ^.^;;;; Remember, if you have any questions, there is no need to speak through reviews. I have AIM/YIM/Email.. Just email me to get my screen names.. I enjoy hearing what you think, no matter if the comments are negative or positive.. And, yes, I know who the man is going to be. And yes, those of you I talked to about it, I decided not to use that particular character..Anyway, aren't I just full of surprises? XD  
  
Ciao for now!  
  
*~Kaoru-dono~* Also, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!! If you know where I can download these RK songs: 'It's Gonna Rain' and '4th Avenue Café' PLEASE TELL ME!!! I REALLY NEED THESE SONGS!!!! (I would prefer in English, but in Japanese is okay.) MUST HAVE LYRICS ON THE SONGS. (Which means.. There must be a voice accompaniment... you know. words ^^. I have just the plain music already.) I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!!!! ^.^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Back again! Sorry I didn't write too much last time. I usually spend class time typing, now, and I don't have a lot of time during class, as you can imagine. I also have been doing other fics. I now have 4! YAY!!! ( Well, no long intro this time... so, on with the insanity!  
  
Disclaimer: RK cast... isn't mine.. blah blah blah..what else is new?  
  
Kaoru was blushing furiously now, at his sudden movements. "I-I'm fine, really." she moved her right hand to her right cheek, and as she expected, it was warm. "T-Thank you, though.. For actually caring..."  
  
Kenshin was furious with himself at the moment. How could I have done that? I was way too forward. But.. I can't apologize.. That would make it seem too real.. I'll just forget it happened...  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, Miss Kaoru..." he started, trailing off.  
  
She smiled. "I'm sure I'm fine... thanks again, though... and lovely flowers.." She remarked, her gaze resting upon the centerpiece. She was too nervous to look at him.  
  
"Keep them, Miss Kaoru. They're for you... they'll look lovely in your bed room, that they will.." He smiled as well.  
  
"Thanks, Kenshin. I think I will! But, please excuse me.. I'm going out shopping. I'll be back in a short while..." she smiled.  
  
"Of course, Miss Kaoru.. Have a good time." he smiled; it was good for her to get out of the dojo for awhile. But he wanted to accompany her... But he said nothing, as he wasn't invited.  
  
"Bye, Kenshin!" she smiled, and with a cheery wave, she was out into the inky night.  
  
"Good bye, Kaoru... My love.." He whispered, but she was out of earshot  
  
Awwwww,.. Cute, ne? I wuv my story!!!!! Anyway, I just thought there should be a dramatic pause here... so.. *insert dramatic pause here* Anyway.. Here we go.. more insanity!!!!  
  
He sighed, wondering what had happened to her. There was something else that had happened, he knew it. And why had she just up and left so quickly? He was confused, and a bit upset. Why would she have to lie like that to him? And about something that important!!!!!! He didn't know why...  
  
Kaoru had walked leisurely into town. She had grabbed a parasol on her way out of the dojo gates. She twirled it around in her palms, letting a few droplets of condensation fall on her blood red kimono. She smiled sweetly, as Megumi had instructed her to do on a day so many months ago. This was supposed to attract men, and Kaoru thought Megumi would know, as she didn't seem the type to go without men's attentions...  
  
Kenshin was pacing up and down the dojo porch. He had he was so anxious over her hopefully immediate return. He also didn't know why she had just left to the market. They already had all of the groceries they needed, and, not to mention, could afford, for the week.  
  
A man eyed Kaoru with interest. He seemed rich, if his samurai wear was any indication. Instead of a fuchsia gi, as was Kenshin's usual dress, his was a deep navy color. His hakama was black as night, like the currently moonless evening sky. His smile was comforting, as if he knew something was wrong with her. She stopped and looked at him, blushing under his constant stare. He walked over to the young woman, still smiling that unnerving, yet at the same time, comforting smile.  
  
"Miss.. you look troubled. Is something the matter with you? Surely a beautiful face such as yours certainly does not deserve such troubles weighing on your mind and heart.."  
  
She smiled. Perhaps this was the opportunity she had always been waiting for..  
  
I know, I'm evil. another short chappy. But, you will be pleased to know I am just about to start my next chapter, so it should be uploaded soon...Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R. ^.^  
  
Ciao for now-  
  
*~Kaoru-Dono~* 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I told you I was typing right after I finished the last chapter!!! So, anyway. you don't want to hear from me, so. here's Chapter 6!!!!  
  
I never thought I'd actually get this far.. I didn't think anyone would want me to!!! XD Aren't I so self-deprecating?!!! Just kidding.. I think..  
  
Disclaimer: OKAY!!! You caught me!!! I DO own RK..Really, I do!!!!  
  
Did I fool you even for a minute? A second? I guess not. x.x  
  
Kenshin was out of his mind with worry. He didn't know what he was so apprehensive about. She had really only been gone for about a half an hour, but it seemed like forever and a day since she had left. But he thought that someone was out to get her. Someone would do something to her. Some man. some drunken man.. Would try to hurt her.. In more ways than one. And he wasn't saying that she wasn't pretty to a man who wasn't under the influence, but a man like that would try to be irrational with her..  
  
Kaoru fluttered her eyelashes, but she was shaking on the inside. She felt like she was betraying Kenshin. Even though she wasn't his 'girl' as everyone insisted she was.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, good sir." she replied politely. She had stopped fluttering her eyelashes. She had only just met the man, it didn't seem right to flirt with a man she only just met.  
  
"And why are you out at night by yourself? Surely your husband would be worried about you, I'm sure.." He replied, his tone of voice taking a hint of concern.  
  
"I am not married, sir." She replied, becoming slightly annoyed about where the conversation was going.  
  
"A stunningly gorgeous young lady like yourself deserves someone." he smiled.  
  
His sweet, innocent talk was starting to get to her. "T-Thank you... but I am not that pretty, sir. Though I am touched to know you think so.  
  
"Why don't we have a bit of food, and I can tell you how pretty you are. My treat, of course." He smiled.  
  
She smiled as well. She was not one to deny free food, and quite possibly, an evening out. He seemed quite taken with her. "Well..." She seemed reluctant, even though she already knew she was going to say yes. It was all a part of playing 'hard to get'.  
  
"I'd be honored if you'd join me for dinner, Miss..." he trailed off, not knowing her name.  
  
"Kaoru." She smiled. "Miss Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"What a lovely name, Miss Kaoru..." he smiled, then held out his arm for her to take, and she did.  
  
Kenshin was going insane. "Why did she leave? I knew it was my fault. It always is. I was way too forward, and it scared her away. even though I was trying to be. well, more than friendly, but..." he was still pacing.  
  
They walked along for a little bit, until they reached the Akabeko. Kaoru had expected to stop, with her new found 'friend', but he walked her along for a little while longer.  
  
They were talking as they walked, and she found his name. Akira... She thought it was a lovely name, even though it sounded more suitable for a girl.  
  
"Sir Akira, we have passed the Akabeko.." She warned gently.  
  
"I know. The Akabeko is a nice, friendly place. but they seem busy, so I thought we could go somewhere else. It reduces the wait time, you see..." he explained. "Though, if you'd rather wait, that is also fine with me. Gives us a chance to talk. But, I thought Sakura would do.."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened, as Sakura had to be one of the nicest restaurants in Tokyo. Not the best, but it was high end. "Sir Akira... I do not deserve that.." She smiled gently, like a shy little schoolgirl. She really wanted to go to the restaurant, but she felt very guilty about wasting his money.  
  
"It's fine, Miss Kaoru. It will give us the perfect opportunity to talk; to get to know each other." He smiled.  
  
"Well. if you insist." she started.  
  
"And I do. Let's go." He smiled, and led her along a bit quicker than before.  
  
Kenshin was just sitting on the porch. Now sitting and sighing. He knew that his consistent pacing was not going to bring her back any quicker. It could only make him more anxious than he already was, if that was even possible.  
  
The pair made their way to Sakura, and Kaoru was weak in the knees when she saw it. She had never realm been there, even though her family was pretty wealthy. It was only until late that she had no money. It was a gorgeous, one story building, and even though the building itself was small, most of the tables were suitable for outside seating. There were candles on each of the many tables. This was very pretty; very..romantic. There was a fence surrounding the entire proximity. The wooden fence was covered in fresh, green vines, that gave the restaurant a nice look. Kaoru had no idea what would happen to her when she came into that restaurant. And neither did Kenshin. But I can promise you that if he knew what was going to happen to her there, there would be no way he would have let her leave that fateful evening.  
  
Sorry, I'm leaving you at a cliff hanger.. again! I may not be able to type much for a few weeks, as my tablet pc is being picked up for repairs next Monday. (Today is the 21) And will probably be out 'till the Monday after. So, I'll try to type on my home computer, but I can't promise anything. Sorry ( Enjoy until then.. and ready my other fics, please!  
  
*~Kaoru-dono~* 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm here. It's Saturday night. 10:59 p.m., and I'm waiting for tonight's RK episode to come up... Hmm. I'm also in a Holiday Inn hotel room. Go figure, eh? Anyway, on with chapter 7..  
  
Sorry about confusion!!! Akira, in this story, is my made up, but yes, there is a reason why he is named the way he is. you'll know soon enough! Anyway, Akira from Samurai X is dead, anyway... so... Yeah..On with Chapter 7!  
  
Akira and Kaoru had to wait for a table. The restaurant didn't have many tables as it was, and its popularity made it crowded to full capacity, and then some. Kaoru felt happy, but she also felt a heavy weight in her heart. Betrayal. Even though she kept insisting to herself that he would be unaffected, as he didn't really care. But she still felt awful. She didn't even feel hungry anymore.  
  
"Sir Akira." she began, and as soon as she did, a finely clad waitress, in a silver kimono, with a pink obi interrupted her. "Sir Akira, Miss Kamiya, your table is ready." She smiled.  
  
He smiled. "Thank you very much, miss, but please give me a moment." She nodded quickly, and he turned to Kaoru.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru. There was something you began to say..." he smiled kindly to her.  
  
"I just. wanted to thank you for all of this..." she smiled, even though it was a complete lie.  
  
"The pleasure of being with you is mine, Miss Kaoru..." he smiled, then led her to the table. It was outside. Luckily it was only just the beginning of autumn, so it was neither too hot nor too cold. The candle on the table flickered with the gentle winds, and it also blew Kaoru's hair slightly.  
  
Kaoru blushed, as they sat across form each other. The table's area was only a few feet, so it wasn't that wide. It gave Akira the perfect opportunity to tuck the few misplaced strands of hair behind Kaoru's ear.  
  
"Thank you, Sir Akira." she blushed deeper than before.  
  
"It was no trouble, Miss Kaoru. Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" he asked, as if just stating a fact, instead of complimenting her.  
  
"No, Sir Akira. I thank you very much for telling me, though..." she smiled.  
  
"Your lover must think so... I know you are not married, but." he began.  
  
"I am not anyone's lover, Sir Akira." She replied shortly.  
  
"Oh! Well, Miss Kaoru, I am very sorry, but I must admit, that makes me overjoyed to hear." he grinned.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I am quite smitten with you. I would be honored to see you again sometime.." He smiled, taking a sip of sake.  
  
Kaoru smiled, and agreed. After all, Kenshin would eventually find a woman he loved, as Kaoru knew it wouldn't be her, anyway. And they chatted for a little while, but Akira's one sentence kept ringing in her mind. 'Smitten with me?' she asked herself over and over. Kaoru took little part in the conversation, only speaking when absolutely necessary.  
  
They left the restaurant an hour later. Kaoru, like the lady she was, offered to pay for dinner, even though both he and she knew she didn't have the money to pay for the grand meal. He had insisted, and Kaoru had continually thanked him, until he would no longer hear it.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, being in your delightful company was more than worth the price of dinner." He grinned.  
  
Kaoru blushed, "Many thanks, Sir Akira..."  
  
Akira smiled. "I speak only the truth."  
  
Kaoru blushed deeper than before, almost the color of Kenshin's hair.  
  
'KENSHIN!!!!' she thought furiously to herself. 'I said I'd be right home! It must have been hours!!!!!' she smiled on the outside, though.  
  
"Sir Akira, I am very sorry, but I think I must be getting home now..." she sighed.  
  
"Of course, Miss Kaoru. Will you allow me to accompany you home?" he smiled.  
  
"I would much appreciate it, Sir Akira.." she grinned.  
  
And with that, they walked towards the dojo.  
  
Kenshin was almost one hundred percent insane by now. She had been out for at least three hours, most likely more, and she was ALONE!!! How could he have let her go? What if she was hurt. Or WORSE!!!" He would hate himself more than he already did..  
  
Laughter could be head from the courtyard. Kenshin automatically recognized the beautiful sound of Kaoru's laughter, but there was another voice. A man's voice. His eyes widened. "Please Kami, no.. anyone but..." he said, then looking outside, only to have his fears affirmed for him. There was Kaoru, who was hand in hand with a man. A rather attractive man, truth be told, even Kenshin had to admit it. Kaoru might have fallen for a man like him easily. He seemed like a good man from his clean appearance, except for the katana at his waist, but who was Kenshin to judge?  
  
"How about I meet you here Friday evening, about sunset?" he asked, turning to look at Kaoru face to face.  
  
"I'll be here!" she grinned, just as Akira leaned in. and kissed her!  
  
It took Kaoru by surprise, but he was a good kisser, and after a few minutes, they parted, both of them smiling. Kaoru didn't even know Kenshin was there, and didn't even acknowledge the fact that fact that he could have been there.  
  
"Ja ne, Miss Kaoru. Friday at sunset, remember!" he said, as he left the dojo yard, having the courtesy to close the gate behind him, as Kaoru walked in to the dojo to find a very confused, upset, but overall, betrayed feeling Kenshin.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, who in hell was that?" he asked coolly, though he knew it wasn't her fault. She had every right to have a boy friend. She was no one's possession; she could do as she pleased. But he felt exceedingly jealous..  
  
Kaoru turned around, stunned. "K-Kenshin!!" she squeaked, her eyes round. "Well.." She began.  
  
Uh oh! What happens next? How will she explain? Well, sorry to say, but you're going to have to wait! Sorry! It's already late and I'm wiped! So, as always, please R&R, and I'll come back with a great chapter 8!!! I think this is my longest chapter yet! YAY!!!!  
  
Ciao for now *~Kaoru-dono~* 


	8. Chapter 8

Anyway, I'm here!!! I know some of you are mad, but I can tell you to keep reading, because eventually, love will find a way between K&K.. Now, how to get them there? XD Anyway, keep reading, please!!!  
  
Not much more to say. On with chapter 8!!  
  
I always forget these damned, boring disclaimers: RK doesn't belong to me.... but if Kenshin did.. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^^;;;;;; I won't give you details. Trust me, you REALLY don't wanna know.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A..... friend." Kaoru began carefully. "A very good friend." she admitted. It was no use to lie, as he had seen them together.  
  
"I see that, Miss Kaoru...... more details, please." he said, obviously very annoyed.  
  
"I met him on my walk....." she said.  
  
"Speaking of which, you were out for four and a half hours......" he said, aggravated.  
  
"Is it against the law to be out after dark? I don't think so!" she screeched. He was already making this difficult. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!!! I am a grown woman!"  
  
"I was merely concerned, Miss Kaoru." He snapped. "Sorry if that displeases you."  
  
She glared. "If you're going to be speaking to me like that, I choose not to speak to you!" She crossed her arms over her chest, and stormed out of the room.  
  
Kenshin gaped open mouthed at her sudden exit. "Miss Kaoru.. I'm sorry!!" he chased after her.  
  
She wouldn't hear any of it, she turned into her room and slid the door shut.  
  
He sighed deeply, then leaned against the wall. 'What have I done?' he asked himself. 'Why? Why has the only person I love with all my heart in this world.... Why?' he said, tears blurring his vision. He was not over- exaggerating. At that moment, when he saw Kaoru and that other man.. His heart had stopped, he knew it. He felt a new, unfamiliar feeling, that is known to many of us as raging jealousy.  
  
Kaoru was fuming silently in her room. 'Why the hell should he care if I have a friend.. Or a boyfriend..... or anything like that? Is it any of HIS business? It's not like he ever said he loved me or anything! Shouldn't he be happy or at least, supportive of me?' he thoughts ran through her mind. As soon as one thought stopped, the next began. It was like a train; a sequence.  
  
He was going insane. He thought about just sliding the door open, as it had no lock, but he realized she may never forgive him for doing that. He cried, letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks, until they ended their path, falling off of his face, and onto the clean, wood, dojo porch. He didn't wipe the tears away. Rather, he just tried to stop. But his emotions would not let him. He cared too strongly for her, to just let her be taken away by someone else. He realized these feelings were immoral. He knew he should be happy for her, and support her in whatever she chose to do. But he couldn't let her be someone elses' .... Even though he insisted upon himself that he was not worthy of the young, beautiful, kendo instructor. He was hurting himself, and his love, because of his constant musings. He as being hypocritical, and he knew it wasn't fair to anyone, including himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! I know it's a short chapter, but it's past midnight, and, even though I promised myself I would never neglect my work again, I have. X.x So, I'll leave you here for a while, but, since it's Thanksgiving break, I should be able to update more often! YAY!!  
  
Ciao for now, *~Kaoru-dono~* 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm here!!!! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I only just got my tablet pc back... I missed writing! Anyway, now that I'm back, here's chapter nine!  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Is that enough for you, or do I have to say it again?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin fell asleep against the wall near Kaoru's bedroom. He just couldn't go in there. He had not been afraid of most of his enemies, except maybe Kurogasa... He had taken Kaoru hostage, after all. And frozen her with the Shinnou Ippou. But that was a long story in itself. But he had come to realize that he was afraid of the kendo teacher. She could stop him in his tracks, with just a word. He had been so afraid that this would happen. That she would find someone else. That she would be hurt. Either one. Those thoughts haunted him in his darkest nightmares. Those nightmares compared to even those he had about the past. Tomoe's death..  
  
Tomoe. He had missed her, too. For ten long years, he wandered around Japan. All because of Tomoe. He killed her.. With his own sword. He loved her, and then killed her. Of course, it was an accident, but he could never stop blaming himself for that..  
  
And that was the reason he had never decided to tell Kaoru he cared. It was not the profession she had. He admired her will. Her strength. She had broken out of the hold Kurogasa had over her. All by herself. She saved him. From himself. She wanted to desperately to make sure he did not break the oath he had made to never kill. She was beautiful, inside and out. Even though she was young, she was plenty smart, too. Though, she always kept her outlook on life on the brighter side.  
  
But the reason. The real reason was because he couldn't stand to see Kaoru hurt. He couldn't put her through his pain. Not that she could ever love a man with blood stained on his hands. But even if she had, he could never risk putting her in any of the danger he was involved with. No matter how strong she was.. Even he had to admit, she couldn't hold her own against some of his opponents. Kurogasa, Shishio.. there were a few more, as well. But that didn't matter. Even knowing him put her in some situations she didn't deserve to be a part of. It was all his fault, as it always was. Or so he thought.  
  
Kaoru had fallen asleep, tears dried visibly on her face. She looked the same last evening, yet she cried for a different reason this time. Though, the reasons were also very similar. She was so confused. He hadn't cared for her, so why did he care? He seemed. jealous, almost. Or maybe, it was because he was angry. But why? She stepped out, still a mess, to almost trip over Kenshin.  
  
"Mou! Kenshin!" she exclaimed, not expecting him there, of all places.  
  
Kenshin had immediately woken up. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-Dono!!!" he yelped, immediately standing up. "I didn't mean to surprise you, that I didn't.."  
  
She smiled softly. "Daijobu, Kenshin." she sighed softly. "I-" she was stopped short by Kenshin who had taken her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono, I am also very sorry for my over reactions last evening. I did not mean to upset you, that I didn't. It was just a shock. You were asleep for so long, then you wake up, and leave for four hours.. And you find a very good.'friend'." he sighed.  
  
"I did not mean to worry you, Kenshin. I intended on just walking, then I found I was hungry, and the man seemed nice enough.." She trailed off. The more she tried to explain, the more stupid it sounded. The man could have been a thug. He could have been a womanizer, or worse, a hentai..or. she could only imagine how bad it could have been. What had she been thinking!?  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Kenshin had asked the same questions. "Kaoru- Dono, what if the man had not been so nice.. What if.."he kept asking questions of the nature, until she cut him off.  
  
"I can protect myself!" she snapped.  
  
"I know, but.." He sighed, knowing she was angry again.  
  
"Well, it's fine, now!" she said impatiently. She was in a rush to end the conversation. She didn't like where it was heading.  
  
"Hai, it is.." He sighed once more.  
  
"I'm going to train, all right?" she asked, as if asking for his permission first.  
  
"I thought as much, Kaoru-Dono. Have fun.." He headed towards the laundry that needed to be done.  
  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME PREDICATBLE?!?!!?!?!?" She yelled to his retreating back.  
  
"Of course not, Kaoru-Dono... I just thought you would. You seem to enjoy it, that you do..." he sighed, then began the laundry. It seemed he had been sighing quite often as of late.  
  
She huffed towards her room, to change into her training hakama and gi. She then made her way to the training hall, and began to train rigorously.  
  
That was how the afternoon went. It was not very comfortable silence at the Kamiya dojo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another short chapter. Gomen nasai. *bows* I hope you read my new story, 'Weakness'. I hope you like it, too. My mother found out I stayed up until one in the morning to write it, and she was less than pleased. I had to live without the internet for all of Tuesday! ( Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I know nothing major happened; it was mostly just their musings. But, it's an essential part of the story, ne?  
  
Anyone realize I've started to add more Japanese to the mix? I know a lot of Japanese words, but I've never used them in my story. If you need any of the meanings, email me!  
  
Ciao for now! *~Kaoru-Dono~* 


	10. Chapter 10

Gah….. Stupid computer….. It's had problems. Sorry about the delays all the time.

I hope you all had a happy holiday(s). 

And if you don't celebrate, at least a happy two weeks off. XD

Ah, well, almost time for my school to begin again. 

I'm experimenting with my writing. Sorry if it isn't as literate as it usually is. (Even though I'm not literate. --+) I'll be back to my old writing ways… eventually.

Also sorry for the short chapter. My father is sick, so I'm trying to help him out….

Here's chapter 10!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, except the story itself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The silence remained until the fateful evening in which Kaoru was to go out with Akira again.

Kenshin was less than pleased, obviously. He was there as she picked out one of her best kimonos for the evening. He was there when she did her hair. He was there when she put on a light coat of makeup. He was there when she picked out a parasol to carry.

Of course, he wasn't in the room. Kaoru wouldn't allow it. 

He was there in Kaoru's pounding thoughts. She still loved the flame haired rurouni. 

But he didn't love her. Akira did.

That was what she thought all evening.

Akira came at sunset, as he had promised a few evenings ago. 

Kenshin stepped out, as did Kaoru, when they both heard him arriving at the gate of the dojo. Kaoru cheerfully answered it.

"Sir Akira!" She exclaimed, a grin placed on her features.

"Kaoru-chan…" He said, also smiling.

Kenshin glared, from his position on the porch. NO ONE was allowed to call -HIS- Kaoru, Kaoru-chan.

Except Kenshin himself, of course. 

His hand moved to the hilt of his sakabatou in anger. That man.. Would.. Pay.. DEARLY!

Akira enveloped Kaoru in a friendly embrace, that Kaoru didn't seem to mind.

He boiled in anger. 

"Ready, Sir Akira?" She asked softly. 

"Of course, Kaoru-chan… you look stunningly beautiful tonight, might I add…." He said, letting her go, but still standing close to her.

Too close, in Kenshin's opinion. 

"Thank you, Sir Akira…" She giggled, blushing deeply.

He took her hand, and they started out towards the horizon.

Without even a good bye….

Kenshin sighed, then waited a few minutes.

After exactly seven and a half minutes, another presence opened and closed the gate.

And a once wandering samurai became a wanderer again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Hm.. Poor Kenshin.. It's okay Kenshin, I'm always here! *glomps Kenshin*

Ciao for now, Kaoru-dono.

-Sorry for it being a short chapter.. AGAIN!!! But I figure it had enough suspense.. At the end…. And it will in the later chapters.. *grins evily*


	11. Chapter 11

*sobs* Poor Kenshin... oh well.. Lemme tell you, I'm trying to make my chapters A LOT longer, so please don't expect them as frequently. Just so you all know, my life has returned to a state of normalcy. (Meaning my father is better and I'm back to a normal school routine) *sigh* I can't tell if that's good or bad.. Oh well. it's not like you care! You just wanna read chapter 11! And here it is!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. x.x  
  
Warning: Though this story has been pretty mild so far, this is where it gets.. Erm. interesting. Just want to warn you. It isn't -that- bad, though, so please read on. ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As if regarding his actions, the sky soon darkened and thunder clapped from over head clouds. Kaoru looked up to the sky, blinking with widened eyes. "Akira..is it me or was that really sudden?" She asked, stopping in her tracks to turn to look at him.  
  
He seemed to be in a hurry for somewhere, though he didn't even tell her where they were going. They were also not heading in the direction of any of the major restaurants. Kaoru pretended not to notice, though she very much did. She figured he had a surprise for her, and she didn't want to ruin it and ask.  
  
He turned to look at her. "Kaoru, it's only rain.. It's all right. now let's go." He said, immediately leading her in the direction they were originally going.  
  
She blinked. She hadn't noticed this part of him when they last were together. She guessed they had reservations at some restaurant, and again didn't question it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin sighed, kicking a rock as he walked down the dusty road. He cursed himself; it was all his fault. If he had had the nerve to tell her how he felt. If he had just been truthful from the start. Then maybe. maybe she wouldn't have fallen in love with someone else.  
  
He had thoughts like that for about twenty minutes, his gaze set to the road, when he heard high pitched shrieking sounds. He blinked, and they wouldn't go away. His instincts told him something was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There are many definitions to being "Up against the wall". As in being forced to do something, or actually being forced against a literal wall. In this case, Kaoru was both.  
  
"P-Please. Akira.. NO!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She mentally kicked herself. How could she have been so stupid and blind? She should have seen it. There -was- a reason he was rushing her away from the city.  
  
Akira said nothing, but he grinned at her fruitless struggle. This was his specialty -taking advantage of pretty young women who were 'weak'. Or, weak in his opinion. She was weak from crying the evening he met her, and very vulnerable.  
  
Her left kimono sleeve was torn, and the silk remnants blew in the wind. Her right sleeve, however, was pushed down her arm. It was beginning to get cold out, and the wind and the light drizzle of rain only made it worse. The only thing that came between her skin and the weather -not to mention Akira, were bandages that she had wrapped around herself.  
  
She was thankful that she had those on, but in the long run she knew it was no use. She couldn't fight against the man. She was weaponless, and 'up against the wall'.  
  
He didn't listen to her cries, and instead began to busy himself with untying her obi. He grinned, knowing there was a dagger hidden in his sleeve. It was for multiple purposes: He could use it to calm her down when she tried to attack -him-, and he would use it to kill her when he finished doing what he wanted to her. He didn't want her running around using her overly large mouth to tell police about his escapades. He enjoyed this; it was exhilarating.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!" She screamed, out of habit. In a split second, she had realized how much she had lost. Kenshin was her only love, and she knew it. She knew love at first sight could only happen once in a lifetime, and she hadn't felt that way with Akira. In fact. the only reason she cared at all was because he was there, and he listened. But did he really listen? He was just trying to wine her and dine her to become friendly, and then.. and then. She realized this was all pre determined. He hadn't talked to her in the market that evening because she was upset. It was because she looked frail and weak. Well, this was one girl Akira should not have messed with, she thought.  
  
She tried to kick him with all of her remaining strength, but he caught her foot in mid launch. "No, no, no, Kaoru.." Akira sneered. He was about to slice her obi with the blade, but stopped in mid thrust. He paled a considerable amount, and Kaoru knew not why. She saw nothing in the dark, dank alleyway he had stuck her in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A blade ran down Akira's back. A blunt blade. A reverse blade. He paled because Kaoru's call had beckoned the Battousai, for he was the only one who carried a reverse blade in the times of supposed peace in the Meiji.  
  
He glared daggers at Akira's back, as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"If you value any life at all you have left, I suggest you let Kaoru go. Right now."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in shock and surprise.  
  
It looks like Prince Charming had come to her rescue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whee! Done! Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. My computer kept losing it. --+ Evil demon, it is.. It is a bit longer, though! And sorry for the abrupt.. erm.. change.. I just thought that would be very angsty and exciting, but I didn't give a lot of details so I could remain in my PG ratings.  
  
Next chapter will probably be the last for this story, but I don't know yet.  
  
Ja,  
  
*~*Kaoru-dono*~* 


	12. Chapter 12

**Sobs** I can't believe it's finally ending.. **sigh** My first fic, and my first fic with more than one chapter, is coming to a close.  
  
I'm gonna miss it, trust me. Oh well, the fun never ends for me, for I have already planned this fic to begin a trilogy of fics, the first chapter of the second part will be posted soon, just so you all don't forget about this story.. I will enjoy seeing your reviews for it. XD  
  
Hopefully, it'll be a decent fic.  
  
Okay, I know I'm making too big of a deal of this... But this was my first story....  
  
Chapter 12/Final {Not to mention THE LONGEST EVER!}  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. The end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru sobbed, as she was let go from Akira, falling to her knees.  
  
Kenshin's gaze softened, though it was still alert. This vile man had hurt Kaoru, and the man was going to pay. With his life. He had caught Kaoru as she was falling, pulling her back to her feet, though keeping her in a tight embrace. He would be there for her, this time. Akira was not going to get away with this.  
  
Kaoru blushed, but continued to sob on his shoulder. He tightened the embrace, to calm her nerves. Though, he enjoyed being this close to her; sharing this one moment in time.  
  
Though, he wished it was under different circumstances.  
  
Akira was just frightened. He hadn't anticipated the arrival of the Battousai, famous for his acts during the Bakumatsu. He just wanted to be anywhere but in that alley, with Battousai and the lady who beckoned him.  
  
She was the dragon keeper, and the Hitokiri was the immortal black dragon, or so it seemed. He would only respond to her call. He was her lover, obviously. The Battousai didn't help just anyone.  
  
Little did Akira know that he was not the Battousai of the Boshin and Bakumatsu. He was a new man, with a new life, and a new promise.  
  
He swore to Kaoru he would always protect her.  
  
And he didn't, but he would try and help her now.  
  
"Stand, Akira." He had picked up his name earlier. "Fight like a man.Like the scum of a man you are." He said, malice dripping from his words. "You hurt and betrayed Kaoru, and for that you shall pay." He said, unsheathing the sword, the blade reversed so it was on the sharp edge. The tip was pointed at the man's neck, for he refused to stand; refused to move.  
  
"Die like the coward you are." He said, before moving to plunge it through the man's throat.  
  
It stopped suddenly. A force had kept it from making its mark.  
  
"What the hell?" Kenshin questioned, looking at the blade, which now had blood dripping from the blade. His gage shifted to the cowering Akira, but there was no sign of blood on him. He then looked at a hand. A bloody, cut up hand. His gaze followed the arm, then ended in sapphire pools.  
  
"Kaoru. Kaoru what? Why?" He asked, gasping. Kaoru had saved the man, though sacrificed her right hand. Her sword hand. The palm was all cut up, and it looked as if it would take years, if ever at all, to heal. "I'm so sorry.." Tears welled in his eyes, as she had just made the sacrifice of her life, almost. He knew that she loved kendo more than anything..  
  
Though, not as much as Kenshin. (A/N: Awwww.. ^_^)  
  
Kaoru gripped a piece of her kimono to stop the flow of the blood. She forced a half smile, though the pain screaming on her hands belied her smile. "You swore you'd never kill again." She said softly. "I didn't want you to break your oath. Not for me. Especially since it was my own.." She grimaced; the pain was worsening. "Stupidity that dragged you here. I'm sorry." She said softly, tears in her eyes, as well.  
  
"Kaoru. don't cry. Please don't cry.. not for me." He said, looking at her blood soaked hand. "I did that to you. " He said softly, and even softer, he spoke: "The one person I care about most."  
  
She had heard, much to his dismay, and smiled at him. "I care for you, too.." She began to blush as deep a crimson as Sanosuke's headband.  
  
He looked at the man, now 'up against the wall' himself. He had heard a police whistle not too far in the distance. Another body began to cry, out of self pity.  
  
Kenshin turned to him, disgusted. "No one wants to hear it, Akira." He snarled, as the police rounded the corner. "We've had enough of you.." He said, as he led Kaoru through the alley, making sure she was careful to not hurt herself even more.  
  
Kaoru stopped, just to turn around and smile. "Have fun, Akira. You'll get what you deserve." And with a facetious wave, she followed the hitokiri.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After a half hour of walking, both with heavy thoughts clouding their minds, Kenshin stopped her at a bridge overlooking a small pond.  
  
"We. I..I should really clean that wound for you." He said softly.  
  
She nodded in agreement but said nothing.  
  
He sat her down on the bridge, and she moved so her face was reflected in the water.  
  
"It's funny how we don't appreciate what we have.. Until it's almost taken away." She remarked softly, looking at him, though his face was downcast, looking at the water, apparently in deep thought.  
  
She blinked, realizing he wasn't listening.  
  
Slowly, however, he nodded, remarking: "Too true." His heart ached with the potential thought of Akira and Kaoru together, but he guessed she was speaking of.. -other- things than his one sided love for her.  
  
He slowly dipped his hand in the water, submerging it so that the liquid reached his elbow. Before she could protest, he ripped the wet cloth off of his gi, and looked at her.  
  
"Your wound, Kaoru. Please, let me see it." He said, as she reached her left hand out, and he took it in his.  
  
Kaoru blushed, and so did he, as her left hand wasn't hurt at all. Though, neither minded the hold they shared on the other, though it only lasted for a moment.  
  
"Kaoru.." He said, still not using the usual 'miss' or 'dono'. He hadn't noticed, as it only felt right, and it gave Kaoru some kind of hope that he cared for her, if only a bit. "Please. I need to wrap your wound." He said softly, though not wanting to look at her hand, nor let go of her other one.  
  
She, still blushing scarlet, reached out her right hand, the blood dried on her palm.  
  
"Don't. don't use your gi." She said, moving to rip what was left of her kimono sleeve, though this time another hand stopped damage.  
  
This time, however, the hand belonged to Kenshin.  
  
"Don't rip up your lovely kimono, Kaoru." He said to her, gazing into her eyes with his famous look of longing.  
  
She returned the look, becoming lost in his amethyst orbs. "I wouldn't call it lovely.." She replied, her voice hardly more than a whisper.  
  
He blinked out of the eye hold, and looked at the bloody hand encased in his own. He began to wash it, not looking at her.  
  
"Ouch! That stings." She said, though it was more to herself, he over heard.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said again, continuing to wipe the blood away. "The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you."  
  
She blinked, not knowing quite what to say. "Oh." She had already ripped her kimono, and she handed a piece to him, asking: "Will you wrap it for me?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course." Wrapping the silk remnants around her hand, he began to feel even worse, (If it was possible), and when he finished, he looked at her.  
  
"Kaoru. to be honest with you. I left." He said, though his gaze remained at her hand.  
  
"Left?" She asked him, obviously confused.  
  
"I left the dojo.I was about to wander again." He replied, softly.  
  
"B-Because of Akira?" She asked, wondering what he was getting at.  
  
"Kaoru." He took a deep breath, then began again. "I was jealous.. of Akira. Because you loved him and.." He looked into her eyes, wondering if he should tell her. "Because I love you, Kaoru. I was jealous that he held your heart." He said, trying to be honest.  
  
Kaoru's mouth widened in apparent shock. "Kenshin.he could never take your place.in my heart. " She said, her heart not wanting to believe he loved her. Because what if she heard wrong? Then she'd make a fool of herself.  
  
It was his turn to not believe her. "Kaoru.." He said, then taking her left hand in his, he leaned down, and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Her eyes fluttered close, in extreme happiness, as he deepened the kiss, and the hold on her frame. He let go of her hand, to embrace her, and they remained that way for a beautiful moment, until he pulled away.  
  
"I love you, Kaoru.." He said softly, looking at her, relieved she hadn't done what he had thought she did, and break his heart. And all the while she was relieved he hadn't broken her heart.  
  
And she loved him, she really, truly did.  
  
But why did it become so much more difficult to tell him at that moment?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil cliffhanger, ne? Gomen nasai. ^^; But, I really hope none of you are extreme Tomoe fans. Because she is probably going to have a not-so-nice part in my next fic. In fact, death has made her bitter. XD  
  
But, *sigh* I do not want to lose any readers by that, so if you'd rather me not make her that bad guy, I guess I can change the plot. But, I suppose she would only be an enemy to Kaoru..But, you'll see.  
  
Here's the summary for the next fic in the series, entitled: Nightmares and Dreamscapes. (Don't ask how I got the title for it.. It sounds so familiar, yet I cannot place it. O.o Anyone have any ideas where it came from!? I don't!!!!!)  
  
Enjoy, and until the next fic,  
  
Kaoru-dono  
  
(You'll see how bad I am at summaries below. )  
  
No one lives in a perfect world. It's impossible. But life has become a lot more bearable now that the rurouni and the tanuki (and I say that with pride, that being one of my nicknames! XD) have professed their love to the other. And now everything is perfect, right?  
  
WRONG!!!  
  
An unseen force tries to drive the two apart, but no one knows who.. or why. The Kenshin-gumi believe it is Kaoru's inability to stay with Kenshin forever. A fear to commit herself. But is that really it? Or is there more there than meets the eye. Will this drive their relationship apart?  
  
And what happens when Kenshin sees her distorted thoughts? Will he know her well enough to separate fact from fiction, or is this one relationship that wasn't made in heaven?  
  
Or perhaps it was driven apart in hell. 


End file.
